Two In August
by neonate
Summary: Summer had come and the heat was scorching. Naruto, Sakura, and a possible trip to the river?


Author's Note: Another result of impulsive writing which had become habitual lately. I picked the title from a poem by John Crowe Ransom (1888-1974). This could be a one-shot, or a collection of short chapters. Tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: Naruto and its delightful characters belong to Mr. Kishimoto Masashi.

~Two In August~

Haruno Sakura was lying on her bed, eyes wide open. One hand brushed the small hairs from her damp temple, the other fanning herself. She had unbuttoned the first three rows of her red tunic, and the kunoichi didn't really care if it revealed too much skin. Nobody could see her in her private room anyway, although the window was conveniently opened to let the scarce breeze in. She was lying just under the pane, and, though she hated to admit it, she had none of the curves to be proud of.

On her bedside table were glasses of water, all empty except one. It didn't help that the weather was imitating hell that day.

A full-blown summer had come to the Hidden Village of Konoha. 

An especially hot one at it. 

Sakura could even feel the sweat under her eyes, her nose, and on her chin. She wiped her face with both hands, only to feel the wetness rubbing against her fingers. 

_Shit, shit. This is so not pretty._ _I'll get pimples._

She closed her eyes, defeated. Getting naked was really tempting, but she won't risk it. A village full of superhuman-like shinobis was never a good place to be _that _bold. Wait, but maybe she could open the tunic and just wear that new sleeveless top she bought last week. 

_Naw, _she thought,_ I don't wanna soil that cute little thing. _

Her long, pink hair, tied into a haphazardly high ponytail, didn't give her much problem, except for the escaping hairs here and there. She tried taking a bath, but it only cooled her for a while.

Maybe sleep would bring some peace. Yeah, she'd try that.

Closing her eyes, Sakura concentrated on becoming asleep. Much to her distress, she became more aware of the dampness all over her body. _Fuck sleep_, she said inwardly when she blinked open her eyes.

And was met by a pair of blue orbs.

"Aaargh, Naruto!!"

The boy on the windowsill didn't answer, he was too busy leering at her lying form. A blush had crept into his cheeks, but she couldn't really tell since the weather had been so damn hot. Heck, with this heat, even the pale Hyuugas would be unwillingly tinted with reddish hues by now. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my fucking room?" That was her Inner Sakura talking.

"Nothing–"

"–Except getting perverted fantasies out of my misery? Get out!" She sat up and slapped him with her pillow, out of the window. But being as agile as he was, Naruto managed to hold on to the frame, and with one, quick maneuver he was inside her room. 

"So, this is your sanctuary, Sakura-chan," he said in an admiring tone, and whistled when he spotted a big mirror on the wall. He approached it and began making faces and doing poses, "This is so cool! I want one like this in my apartment."

"Who said you can come into my room?!" Sakura yelled while buttoning her tunic up.

"Aw, Sakura-chan. Don't do that, you look so much better before."

"Pervert! What has that hermit taught you?!"

"Appreciation for the fairer sex?"

"What the-"

"Boy, isn't it hot inside here. Wanna go to the river with me?" he asked her.

"No. Wait, is that why you're in my room? Just to ask me to go to the river with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then use the goddamn door, baka!"

"Nah, the window is much faster. Besides, I got some great views from there," he smirked.

"In your dreams."

"Still, why don't you go to the river with me? It's much cooler there than this room."

"Only the two of us? What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was hoping her crush would also show up. It would be a great opportunity to show him her new one piece. 

"That jerk went awol. Don't know where he is," Naruto said gruffly. _Sasuke, Sasuke, always Sasuke. Damn Uchiha._

"Watch your mouth, Naruto. You know I don't like you guys fighting all the time," Sakura chided.

"Yes, ma'am! Now, get your bathing suit and we'll go to the river!"

"Hm, I'm not sure I wanna go." She was torn between the intense need to relieve herself from this crazy heat and the dread of spending a whole day with only Naruto. Besides, the bonus eye candy was missing.

But Naruto was already opening her closet and rummaging through her clothes for the said bathing suit while she was contemplating. Panicked, Sakura jumped from her bed and pushed him aside. There were some very sensitive articles only women were allowed to see in there. After a moment of struggle and a *boink* in the head, he finally released the black, flower-print one piece.

"Nice," was all he said while rubbing the place where she elbowed him.

Blushing to her roots, Sakura couldn't help feeling that her friend was becoming more male, and she, the opposite. Naruto would still be Naruto, but when he matured, he would lose this playful innocence. The same thing would happen to her, sooner or later. 

"Baka," she muttered, "If you want me to go with you, just ask. You don't have to go search my closet for...this."

"Did you buy it for him?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"The bathing suit. Sasuke."

"Er, yeah. I thought I look good in it." 

"You will look great, Sakura-chan," he smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, pervert," she replied jokingly.

"Anytime, anytime. Always my pleasure to make a lady happy," he said, while executing an elaborate bow. She couldn't help laughing at his silliness.

"The hermit has taught you well, I see."

"Ha! He corrupts this fourteen-year-old youth's mind with a healthy daily dose of bathhouse sightseeing," Naruto pretended to sigh and threw his hand in mock despair.

"Yep, I bet you're hating every single moment of it," she said sarcastically. Finally surrendering to the need to get cool as soon as possible, Sakura packed her belongings into one duffel bag and headed for the bathroom to change. But on the way she noticed something. 

"Ne, Naruto, you don't have your stuffs with you."

"Why? I have everything I need."

"Don't tell me that you're planning to swim in your briefs!"

"Yes, I am. But see, I don't come unprepared. I got an extra one here," he patted his jumpsuit's pocket. 

"Ew, nevermind. Forget I ask," she threw him a white towel, "Here, you can use this."

Naruto accepted the towel with a smile. This was why he fancied her so much; she knew almost instinctively what he needed after two years they had been friends. Plus, she was a looker. That never hurt.

Emerging from the bathroom, Sakura was ready to go. Her swimsuit was under a light blouse she was wearing to cover her skin from the sun. Her red tunic, wet and discarded, was past due to be laundered.

Her sights fell on her teammate, who was looking at the pictures on her drawer. He had opened his orange jumpsuit, revealing a black top and a well-built body, even at his young age. She felt something stirred inside her and smiled. 

_Not bad._

"Are you ready, Naruto?" she surprised him.

"Oh, yeah! I was just looking at your pictures. Cute baby," he teased.

"I know."

"So, all set. Let's go!" He opened the door, but she stopped him.

"Why don't we take the other exit, eh? My mom is downstairs."

"Okay, it's faster anyway." He jumped onto the wooden frame of the window and extended his hand to help her up.

She took it and hoisted herself, now ready to flee from the trapped heat inside her room. Sakura felt the breeze and thought, _This could turn out to be a really cool day after all._

Right before they jumped to the nearest rooftop, she called the boy next to her, "Ne, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Sasuke-kun, okay?"

He looked at her, and grinned.

"Okay."

  



End file.
